Starting Over
by PenguinChris
Summary: Bixlow has nothing to Live for anymore, he was no home, no money, and no one special to Love like everyone else at the guild. When they start making fun of him He gets depressed and is about to jump of a bridge when he meets his special someone who is determined to save him :) ONE-SHOT


**Ok soo i Know i have to finish my other story but i was Daydreaming in class and i wrote this down sooo Here ya go, hope you like it :)**

**Starting Over  
**

It was a chilly morning, maybe three or four am. The fog reached all the way to the top of the bridge. The water underneath crashing with the rocks making huge waves of ice cold water splash**  
**

A few crickets chirped making the deadly and pathetic atmosphere a little more soothing

My throat ached, and my eyes were red with dried tears around the corners

My hold on the hand rail made my palms sweaty

So pathetic was I

On the verge of death, of my suicide attempt and already chickening out

I deserved to die

Such a weakling i am, i couldn't even protect my one team. Unwanted, they laughed, I was the guilds joke No scratch that i was the Town's joke

Laughed at teased at

I one of the members of the strongest team in all of Fiore

And i was a laughing stock

Kicked out of my own Home

I had never been strong, it was all an illusion of my own magic

I failed my Team and my guild

But i could become stronger, i could train

But you can't train to find love or can you?

A mate, A partner, my other half, the soul to my puppets

Was nowhere to be found

I was never good enough

I was different, i liked to play with dolls and care for them

I was nice to girls and i would spoil them

But that didn't work

So i would be adventurous and Mysterious or bad and a criminal

But no matter what i did, none of them ever stayed

None of them asked what i really wanted, if we were serious

I was just a toy, like one of my puppets with no soul

And no matter where i go their there

Those Couples

Ever and Elfman,

Juvia and Gray,

Erza and Jellal,

Natsu and Lissana,

Wendy and Romeo,

Gajeel and Levy,

Laxus and Mira,

"Tch" i thought

Even the nekos have more luck

Happy and Charle,

Lily and Frosh,

And as if didn't suffer enough they would mock me

Talk about my needs as if they were different

Laugh at my misery, my own team, my own family and friends

I couldn't take it anymore one thing over another just collapsed

My house, my savings, my friends, my strength and Love

I had none of these

I was desperate, no i am desperate

For an exit, for an easy way out of this

And what other way than to erase your self from this world

No one would care right?

They were to busy worrying about themselves none ever bothered to look my way

So now they would no longer have to worry

Ever, Freed, or Laxus

I would disappear, leaving them behind to take care of their own

Stepping closer to the edge of the bridge, my hands still on the hand rail. I arched my back forward and took one last closing my eyes

I slowly let go

"Goodbye" i whispered

It would all be over soon i thought

But then i felt it

A small pair of arms around my torso pulling me back to reality

"Don't" said a small whisper from behind

Startling me, opening my eyes wide in shock

I wasn't falling, i was still in the edge

"Don't jump" said the voice resting it's head on my back

I could feel the warm tears this person was shedding for me. Tears slowly falling down my shirt

The small arms trying to hold me as close as they could

"Ever?" i whispered not sure who's arms were around me, and the voice sounded very familiar

I could fell the arms loosen but i never received a nod

"Is that why?" it asked

"Is that why, your doing this?" it asked

The question took me back a bit,

My pride, My dignity, My manhood, it was all lost, but not once had it crossed my mind that i was doing this for Ever and the thought of it made me mad

"No" i whispered

"Then why?" the voice whispered, it sounded really familiar soothing and soft very feminine like

"I have no friends" i said thinking back at the Thunder God Tribe

"I'll be your friend" said the voice in a whisper

"I have no home" i spoke my voice shaking

"Then i shall lend you mine" it said tightening it's grip on me

It's answer's took me by surprise why was this person being so nice towards me if they barely knew me

I placed My hands on theirs, they were small and delicate, even thought it was dark i could manage to see A pink stamp on their right hand, maybe they were also from a guild i thought

"I have no money" i whispered, waiting for another response

"we'll find some together" it said

Making my heart pound faster

"We" i thought, this person who barely knew me wanted to help me, someone actually wanted to be with me

"I have no one special to me" i said my voice shaking

There was silence, and it made my heart race faster with in every second that passed by

The grip that was on me loosened, making me ache with pain, it was a joke after all, how fool was i thinking that someone actually cared for me.

When the grip that was once on my torso felt down to my waist

"Then i shall be your special someone, and we will live together in a nice place, and never have to worry about money" it said, tears falling down onto my shirt

I stayed quiet, i was speechless

This person was serious it was no joke

"But only if you turn around and climb back up again, then and only then will i be yours" it said in a whisper but full of confidence

"Why?" i asked, i knew i should have stayed quiet but i ached for an answer, why? why was this person helping me?

"Because no one deserves to die alone" it said the words filled with sadness

I was quiet, looking down the river, I never really wanted to do this, but there was to much pressure and no way out, i felt trapped and needed and easy way out

I slowly felt myself pull myself up out of the edge, the grip loosened letting me free so i could turn around and face the mystery person

I finally turned around but my eyes were shut closed, scared of what i might face

I could hear a small giggle, and then i felt it a warm touch on my cheek and a soft whisper on my ear sending shivers down my spine, making me go crazy

"Don't be afraid" it whispered placing a soft pair of lips on mine, my tensed muscles quickly relaxed and once again the arms hugged my waist, and so did mine

We separated for a while and i was able to see a pair of brown chocolate orbs meet with mine, followed by beautiful long blond hair and a perfect figure

We pulled together again, both meeting our lips, the kiss was sweet and innocent just like i always hoped it would be

We parted once again and she placed her head on my chest letting her tears fall free

"thank god" she whispered hugging me tight, i hugged her back and i let my own tears run free as well

Finally i could care for someone as much as they cared for me

After she finished her tears i cupped her chin bringing it close to mine, then i slowly placed my lips onto hers

"Arigato" i whispered as we kissed the night away

* * *

**:3 Awwwwwwww, i know Lucy and Bixslow are a crack pairing but it just came too mind so don't hate me :)  
**

**Hoped you like it :3 Please review  
**

**Chris :)  
**


End file.
